


Case Dismissed

by BarbaQChilton



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaQChilton/pseuds/BarbaQChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny doesn't want to stop studying with Raf. Who can blame him?</p>
<p>A quick fic to get my writing motivation back after so long!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case Dismissed

"C'mon Counselor, can't we go over this stuff one more time, the exam's tomorrow. I gotta make sure I get this right." Sonny pleaded, his hands on his hips, as he watched DA Rafael Barba grab his coat from the rack by his office door.

"Carisi, we've gone over this so many times, I think you could recite the text by memory by now." Barba replied, putting on his coat, and throwing back a stern look at the young detective. "You'll do fine."

Carisi nearly stumbled over himself to stand in front of Barba before he opened the office door to exit. "Wait, Barba, I'm serious. One more time is all I'm askin', then we can call it a night, I swear." 

"Detective, it's late, I sent my secretary home hours ago, I'd like to call it a night."  
He said, his nostrils slightly flared and a look of annoyance on is face. 

Barba opened the door and Carisi quickly put his arm across the doorway to block the DA. Barba grew more annoyed at the way the young detective seemed to tower over him,and rolled his eyes.

Carisi started another plea but was interrupted by Barba putting a finger up to silence him.

"Carisi, you've been this way the last few times I've helped you study. I know I said I'd help you when I could, but at this point I'd say you're just looking for an excuse to spend time with me." He said, with a slight flick of his eyebrow, his eyes staring into Sonny. 

Sonny looked taken aback at first but tilted his head and scoffed a laugh," And..uh..if that were the case?" He asked nervously trying to make a joke.

"Then," Barba said slightly rising on his toes to get closer to Sonny's face ," case dismissed."

Barba smirked smugly, and ducked under Sonny's arm to exit the office, leaving the detective with a bewildered look.


End file.
